Feathers in the Sky
by RaspberryGirl
Summary: Sora is a princess under a magical spell. Yamato is a handsome prince. Taichi is a young magician. Problem is, BOTH of them love Sora. Sora, herself, is torn between emotions. Who will triumph in the end? And what of Mimi, Taichi's servant, who loves him?
1. Recollections of the Past

*Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me. Taichi, Yamato, Sora, and Mimi don't belong to me. So leave me alone! Ugh, I'm getting tired of writing these disclaimers. T_T

Author's Note: A spur of the moment thing, based on the German fairytale, _Swan Lake. _Speaking of that, it doesn't belong to me either. And I'll admit it; I'm_ not _a Sora fan. At all. Period. It was just so unfortunate that the Taichi/Sora/Yamato triangle fit this story the best. *Sigh* 

**Feathers in the Sky**

By: RaspberryGirl

Sora, beautiful Sora, was a princess. 

No, less than that. She was a _prisoner. _

Even now, after all these years, she remembered it all too clearly

~~~~~~~~~~

Sora was the most beautiful girl in her kingdom, and her parents, the King and Queen, were very proud. They had every right to be because even from the time when Sora was just a baby, she'd already started to work her charm over people. The princess had large hazel eyes and a mass of orange-brown hair the color of a bright flame on a winter's night. 

Because of her extraordinary beauty, people were instantly captivated by Sora and always smiled, nodded their heads, and agreed with almost anything she said. 

The King and the Queen adored their daughter. They were good parents, but spoiled her often. 

Yet despite all this, Sora grew up good-natured, with a kind disposition. She was not vain and cruel, as some princesses tend to be, but modest and compassionate. 

On the princess's eleventh birthday, her parents threw a grand celebration and invited all the important nobility. 

Sora appeared at the main entrance of the feast hall, dressed in a pale blue gown with a long train. A crown of morning glories and baby's breaths were woven into her hair. She looked around her with a happy smile. Bright colored banners and tapestries hung from the walls. Large vases filled with peonies and roses adorned the corners of the hall. 

"Announcing, the Princess Sora of Takenouchi," the herald declared, and with delighted excitement, Sora began making her way elegantly to the High Table where her mother and father waited. 

"Did I do it right, Mother, Father?" she asked excitedly, sitting down next to the Queen when she reached the table. "Did I look grand and wonderful?" 

"Of course you did, my dear," said the King, leaning forward and taking his daughter's hand. He gave her a reassuring pat. "Like the princess you are." 

"I'm so glad," Sora giggled. "It would've been horrible if I'd tripped." 

"You're growing up so fast," the Queen said, a little misty-eyed. "Soon, you'll be all grown up and married to a handsome prince." 

"Married?" Sora repeated. She wrinkled her nose at the thought. "But I don't want to" 

"Now, now, my love," the King said to the Queen. "We shouldn't speak of such things yet." He smiled. "I have no intention of losing our daughter so soon." He winked at Sora. 

The girl smiled back in relief. 

The King stood up and held out his arms. "Let the feast begin!" he proclaimed. 

The guests dug into their food immediately, eating sloppily and hungrily. The castle dogs ran between the legs of the guests and the servants bearing dishes, their excitement showing at the prospect of leftovers. But Sora only picked at her plate. She was so ecstatic that she couldn't eat. The musicians had struck up a lively tune and she had the sudden urge to dance. 

Standing up abruptly, Sora rushed down the steps leading to the High Table to the center floor. There weren't many people there, since most were busy eating. Humming, Sora swayed to the music and she began to twirl happily. The princess closed her eyes and imagined— 

"Oh!" Sora's eyes flew open. She had run into somebody. Quickly, she turned around to apologize. "I'm so sorry!" 

"It's all right." A boy with messy brown hair and brown eyes, around Sora's own age, smiled at her. He was wearing a fancy red and blue doublet with a gold cloak. He looked a bit puzzled. "You're the Princess Sora, aren't you?" 

Sora nodded. 

"Then I am honored, Your Highness." The boy was strangely formal for his age and he swept an elegant bow. 

Sora laughed. "You don't have to call me 'Your Highness'." 

"As you wish, Yourer, Princess." He bowed again. 

Sora stared at the strange boy quizzically, intrigued by his behavior. "What's your name?" 

"Taichi, Princess," said the boy. He went on, more quietly, "I'ma magician." There was a twinkle in his eyes and he grinned mischievously. 

"A magician!" Sora clapped her hands together in delight. "How wonderful! Can you perform tricks?" 

Taichi coughed, a bit embarrassed. "I'm afraid not. I'm only an apprentice, you see." Then, he straightened proudly. "But Allemar, the most famous and powerful sorcerer in the kingdom, is my master." 

"Allemar" The name _did_ sound familiar. 

"A thousand apologies for not being able do to what you asked," Taichi continued. "But would Your Highness like to dance?" 

"Oh, why not?" Sora reasoned and then took Taichi's outstretched hand. 

As the two danced Taichi began telling Sora about his life and his trade. Sora listened, her attention fixed on every word he said and when he was through, Sora told him about _her _life of being a princess. 

When the dance ended, Taichi bowed to her again. "Thank you," he said. "I hope to see you again, Princess." And before Sora could protest, he disappeared among the crowded tables. 

* * *

Later that day, the guests had all filed into the gardens and it was then that Sora saw Taichi again. 

The air was clean and crisp and the sky was a clear blue. The sun smiled down warmly. The nobles had scattered throughout the beautiful royal gardens taking their own private walks. Sora strolled peacefully about with the King and Queen, flocked by attendants. Their stride was a little too slow for the princess's taste and her attention wavered. Her eyes suddenly settled on a huge apple tree nearby. A gentle wind stirred and its blossoms rained down in a shower of white drifting petals. On the marble bench by the tree was Taichi. 

Sora stopped when she caught sight of him. The King and Queen didn't notice and now that Sora looked, her parents and the attendants had wandered far ahead of her. Thinking that her mother and father wouldn't mind, Sora ran over to Taichi, calling his name. 

"Princess," said Taichi, sounding shocked to see her. His shoulders had been stooped but he straightened up when he realized it was Sora. Yet, to the princess's surprise, his face was ashen and he didn't even stand up and execute one of those elaborate bows he'd been doing earlier. 

Immediately, Sora knew something was wrong. "What is it?" She sat down next to Taichi. 

"It'sMaster Allemar" Taichi began slowly. "He's fallen ill" He trailed off and looked extremely dazed. 

Sora gasped. "How horrible! What will you do?" 

"I must go to him," replied Taichi. "Immediately." He stood up. 

"Must you?" Sora said, a bit downcast. "You're very interesting. Not like any other boy I've met before." She paused. "I had hoped" 

Taichi smiled at her. "I am happy to know that you like me, princess. And I must admit, I like you a lot too." He fell into silence. Then, without looking at her, he asked, "Will you miss me while I'm gone?" 

"Will you miss _me_?" Sora asked, instead. 

"Wellyes," Taichi admitted. "Strange, isn't it? We've only known each other for a few hours and yet..." His gaze flitted briefly over to Sora. "I feel as if I've known you my whole life. I think it's safe to say that we're friends, don't you agree?" He stared at her imploringly and Sora could tell he was holding his breath, waiting for an answer. 

The princess was about to reply when somebody shouted, "Sora!" 

She turned around, recognizing the voice. "Father?" 

"Come here!" The King sounded cross. 

Sora turned back to Taichi. "I'll be right—" 

But the boy had disappeared. 

"Taichi?" Sora looked around but saw no one. She was alone in the shade of the apple tree, its blossoms swirling around her. 

_Where did he go? _Feeling angry and strangely hurt, Sora walked slowly back to her parents. 

"Sora," the King said, as soon as his daughter reached him, "you know better than to wander off. And just _who_ was that boy you were talking to?" He was staring at the spot where Taichi had been a moment ago. Sora thought she saw her mother hide a smile. 

"Taichi," Sora said. She was a little annoyed at her father's interruption. "His name was Taichi." Her parents only gave her blank looks in return. She had expected them to say something like, "Oh! Taichi, the son of Lord and Lady so and so," but they didn't. But wouldn't they know who Taichi was, anyway? Considering the fact that he was Allemar's apprentice and Allemar was supposed to be a famous wizard. Something here was not quite right. Sora opened her mouth subconsciously to inform her parents of Taichi's last name but then realized that he had never given her one. Instead, she said, "He's Allemar's apprentice." 

"_Allemar_?" The Queen gasped. All trace of the smile was gone from her face. 

Sora stared at her mother, bewildered. "Yes, Allemar." What was wrong? Allemar _was_ a famous magician, wasn't he? That was what Taichi had said. Had he lied? Nothat couldn't be. Sora vaguely remembered having heard her parents speak of this "Allemar" once or twice before. It had been a long time ago, the autumn when she was five, but she remembered the name nevertheless. 

The Queen took Sora by the shoulders. "That boy said he was _Allemar's _apprentice?" she demanded. 

Sora nodded, still not understanding. 

The Queen turned pale. She looked at her husband desperately. 

The King's own face was slightly contorted. He called one of his attendants over hurriedly. 

"Your Majesty," the attendant mumbled, executing a respectful bow. 

"Go tell the Captain of the guard to take his men and search the castle immediately," the King ordered. "A dangerous criminal might be lurking around." Noticing that his wife and daughter were within hearing distance, the King moved farther away and bade the attendant to do the same. Then, the King resumed giving out his orders. 

"Mother, what's going on?" Sora cried. She stared after her father. 

"Listen to me, Sora," the Queen said, gravely. "If you ever see that Taichi boy again, don't go anywhere near him, do you understand?" 

"Why?" Sora asked. "What did he do?" Then, as things began to dawn on her, "What did _Allemar _do?" 

"Your father and I thought Allemar was long dead, but nowit seems we were quite wrong."

"Who is Allemar?" Sora persisted. 

The Queen, looking like she'd rather not talk about it, said, "Allemar is a sorcerer of Dark magic. He plotted against our family and even killed your grandfather. This was all before you were born, of course." The Queen looked relieved at the fact. "He was caught, eventually, and was banished from the kingdom. That was the last time we ever heard of him. But nownow, it looks as if he's found some way to revive his Dark arts. He hates us, you know. And I'm afraid he might come back here and try to take his revenge" 

"Taichi said Allemar had fallen ill," Sora said quietly. 

The Queen looked at her daughter sharply. "Did he, now? Well, whatever he said, I'm not sure if we should believe it. Forget about that Taichi. I don't want you having anything to do with Allemar or anybody associated with him. The boy saying that he was Allemar's apprentice is almost as bad as saying he was Allemar himself." The Queen suddenly looked worried and irritated. "I'm going to have to make sure you have a personal guard around you at all times from now on." 

"A body guard?" Sora cried. "But—" 

"Well, at least until we know it's safe." The Queen sighed. "I'm sure your father is planning to send soldiers out into the kingdom and search for any sign of Allemar." The Queen motioned for one of the attendants to come. "Take the princess to her chamber." 

"Yes, Your Majesty," the attendant said. "Come, Princess." 

"Will everything be all right, Mother?" Sora asked. A bud of tiny fear had sprouted in her heart. What if 

"Of course, my precious, of course," the Queen responded, trying to sound confident. "Everything will soon be back to normal." 

Sora nodded sullenly. Why did this have to happen? And on her birthday too. Not that it mattered, as long as her family was safe. And if her family _continued_ to remain safe, she didn't care if something awful happened on _all_ of her future birthdays.

But the part about Allemar being evilwouldn't that make _Taichi _evil, too? Taichi _was_ Allemar's apprentice. But stillSora couldn't believe it. Sora didn't _want _to believe it. 

_The Taichi I met today is the real and genuine Taichi. It's the evil Taichi that is the illusion. When we meet again, I'll prove to everyone that he isn't the wicked sorcerer-to-be that my parents think he is. I will. _

And from the bottom of her heart, Sora wished that one day, she and Taichi would meet again.

__________

"Master?" Taichi peered into the dark room. It was gray and rundown; sparsely furnished except for the narrow bed and writing desk overflowing with parchment, ink, and quills. Timidly, Taichi crept into the room, grasping a flickering candle in a candleholder. The light was dim, but offered Taichi a little comfort. The boy went further into the room. He could make out a man, hardly older than someone in his mid-fifties, lying on the bed. He lay there very stiffly, with the blankets pulled up to his chest. His face was lined with wrinkles not from old age and his thin mouth sagged. His eyebrows were bushy and gray. His moustache and beard were scraggly and gave the appearance that they had not been combed in weeks. Indeed, Taichi believed they hadn't. The hair was long and wiry; a coal black streaked with different shades of gray.

"Master?" Taichi whispered again. 

Allemar's eyes flew open. They were jet black. "You're back." His voice was hoarse. 

"Yes, Master," replied Taichi. "I received a message that you got sick—"

Allemar waved the matter off with a calloused hand. "So, that scrawny messenger bird I sent actually reached you, eh?" Even though he seemed weak, the man still had a testy air to him. "But forget about all that now. Tell me, Taichi, what did you learn at the royal castle?" 

Taichi was caught off guard. "Theythey were allvery nice. E-especially the princess." As soon as the words came out of his mouth, Taichi regretted it. 

"What?" Allemar found strength to sit up. "All you have to say is that they were kind to you?" 

Taichi couldn't find words to answer. The people at the castle had been kind; it was the truth. What more didAllemar want him to say? 

"Speak up, boy," the sorcerer barked. 

"The princess," Taichi stuttered on, "she was friendly to me. She—she told me about her life. And I told her about mineshe seemed impressed that I was your apprentice" 

"_What_?" Allemar roared. "You told her you worked for me?" 

"I—" But before Taichi could finish, a blast of energy slammed into his chest and threw him against the wall. The boy screamed in pain, and the candleholder dropped from his hands.

"You stupid wretch!" Allemar's voice seemed to ring throughout the tiny room. "What else did you tell that girl?" 

Taichi only cringed in fear at his master's rage. 

"_This_ is what I get!" Allemar bellowed. "You ungrateful twit! Who was it that found you as a baby in the forest, left to starve, or be devoured by the woodland beasts? Who was it that saved you and took you under his care? Who was it that made you his apprentice and taught you his trade? _Who was it that fed and raised you for eleven years_?" 

"You, Master," Taichi whispered softly. 

Allemar seemed to settle down a bit. "You were able to get close to the princess, I take it?" 

Taichi nodded meekly. 

Allemar muttered something incomprehensible. "Well, at least you did one thing right. She just might be the key to our success." Allemar's tone grew sharp. "Listen, boy, my time in this world is almost up. Starting from today, double your training. We must make haste and have you prepared, both physically and mentallyfor your destiny." 

Still trembling in the dark, Taichi could only utter two words, "Yes, Master."

__________

Three years past and Sora was now an exquisite young woman. Many young nobles and princes came from all corners of the land, seeking her hand in marriage. All of the men were handsome and charming but Sora refused to give her heart to any of them. The King and Queen grew worried. They bade her to pay more attention to her suitors and made her spend time with each one individually. 

"At least one of them has to be right for you," the Queen insisted to Sora one day. "My dear, you're just not giving them enough attention, that's all."

"I don't understand why you don't even show the slightest bit of interest in any of them," the King chimed in. "They're all very attractive boys. Sooner of later, Sora, you _will _have to marry" 

Sora only brushed these comments from her consciousness. She had other things to think about besides her admirers. Most of the time, the name "Taichi" came to her mind. For the past three years, she had always been thinking of him whether consciously, or subconsciously. She always wondered what had happened to him, and if he would ever come back. Sometimes, Sora convinced herself that Taichi couldn't be Allemar's apprentice, that there had been some mistake, but other times, the princess wasn't so sure. And most frustrating of all, Sora knew she would never know the truth. At least, until Taichi came back and explained himself. 

_If _he came back. 

Sora's heart always grew sore at these thoughts. It made her horribly depressed but she couldn't stop thinking them. The only thing she could do to ease her mind was to hope that Taichi would return.

__________

Sora walked lazily in the gardens. She had turned fifteen only a few months before, and as a sort of privilege, her parents had allowed her to wander about with only one handmaiden. Sora was glad because she desperately needed some time alone. The noise and the chaos of her grand birthday celebration still resounded in her mind. She was fifteen now, and traditionally, a princess of Takenouchi would already have chosen a man to wed. This was the first time in several hundred years that the custom had been broken, but Sora didn't care. Her heart mattered more to her than some silly tradition. 

_This is the place_Sora thought. She glanced at the tall apple tree. Petals from the white blossoms littered and the marble bench. The scene was so familiar that it made Sora smile wistfully. _Taichi_

Why she was so infatuated with him, she wasn't sure, and didn't quite understand either. Perhaps it was because of the simple and innocent air he had around him. Those moments when the two of them had danced as children in the feast hall would remain with her forever. She remembered the happiness she had felt with him. Why didn't she feel the same emotion now, but with another person? Sora shook her head, still pondering over the matter when a flash of color caught her eye. Immediately, the princess whipped around. "Who's there?" 

A young man was standing by the large trunk of the apple tree, almost in a lazy fashion. He was wearing a gold shirt and a long, scarlet tunic. A matching gold cloak was thrown about his shoulders fastened in place by a bronze pin. The brown hair was pushed back messily and strands of it fell into his eyes at the front. The young man looked at Sora for a long time and his mouth arched up in an impish smile. 

Sora gasped. "Taichi?" 

"Princess Sora," the young man responded with a curt bow. He stepped away from the shade of the tree.

"Taichi!" Sora cried, for it really was him. The princess ran and threw her arms around him. 

"Y-your Highness?" It was the handmaiden. For a moment, Sora had completely forgotten about her. The princess turned and saw the attendant, standing a few feet away, looking uncertain of what to do. The handmaiden's eyes went from Sora to Taichi, and back. 

Sora let go of Taichi with a blush of embarrassment. To the attendant, she said, "You may go." 

The handmaiden stared at the young man. Then, with a curtsy, the girl retreated back in the direction of the castle. 

Sora turned back to Taichi again. "When did you arrive?" the princess asked excitedly.

"Only a few moments ago," Taichi replied. 

"Oh." Sora became uneasy at her next question, but decided to ask anyway, "And? Is he here, too?" 

"Allemar died a year ago," Taichi responded curtly. 

The warnings to keep away from Allemar and anyone associated with the sorcerer rang in Sora's ears. But now that Allemar was deadand that was the truth, wasn't it? Yet, how could she be sure that Taichi wouldn't lie to her? 

_He wouldn't, _she told herself intently. 

Besides, with Taichi now standing in front of her, Sora found it hard to doubt him. Even if he had been with Allemar all these years, nothing had changed. 

"I have nothing to do with Allemar anymore," Taichi was now saying. "So I came back here." 

"How did you get in?" Sora asked. It wasn't an important question, but she wanted to know out of curiosity. 

Taichi grinned. "I proclaimed myself as Lord Tai of one of the estates from neighboring Ishida, come to seek your hand in marriage."

Sora felt her face grow hot. "I see." 

_Seek her hand in marriage? Was it for real? Or was that just something Taichi had said so the guards would let him in? _

Suddenly, Sora felt herself being pulled closer to Taichi. Surprised, she suddenly found herself in his embrace. 

"I've missed you," he said. His chin touched her hair. 

Sora didn't know what to say. To be honest, she felt a little uncomfortable. She was sure there had been a strange glint in his eye seconds before. There was something in it that she did not like. 

Taichi leaned close so that his lips were to her ear. She heard him whisper; "Did you miss me?" Slowly she felt his lips slide to her mouth. To her surprise, Sora struggled. She broke free of Taichi's grasp, gasping and blushing. Taichi stared at her, expressionless. 

"I-I've got to get back to the castle now," Sora blurted. "M-maybe we'll see each other again." And without waiting for a response she turned and ran. 

* * *

Sora stared at the ceiling of her canopy bed. She had been lying there for hours. The same thought kept running over and over in her mind. What had just happened in the garden? That wasn't the sweet, innocent Taichi she had once known. That had been someone else down there with her. Someone she wasn't sure she liked. SomeoneSora's thoughts trailed off. She remembered the menacing, conniving look in Taichi's eye before he had pulled her to him. Had she been wrong, after all? Had Taichi changed? 

"No," Sora said aloud. "He" But she couldn't think of any reason for his odd behavior. The thought of Taichi wanting to marry her briefly crossed her mind. "He'll explain himself," Sora assured herself. "He will." 

* * *

That night at dinner, Sora couldn't help but steal looks at Taichi. He sat not too far away, at the table for Sora's suitors. He didn't seem to notice Sora's glances. So far, Taichi did not appear to be any different. He smiled and nodded his head slightly if someone tried to strike up a conversation with him. In other words, he didn't seem to be saying much. 

"Dearest?" Her mother's voice startled the princess and she jumped in her seat. 

"Yes?" Sora said, turning her attention on her mother. But the Queen didn't respond. Her eyes had followed Sora's gaze until they settled on Taichi. With a slight smile, the Queen said nothing more and turned back to talking to one of the court nobles. 

Sora guessed what the Queen was thinking, and a knot twisted in her stomach. Let her mother think what she wanted. Sora's attention fixed on Taichi again. He was staring into space, his face barren of all expression. The young man's features were half in shadow, giving him an almost sinister look. 

Abruptly, there was a sudden flurry of motion and an elbow knocked over Taichi's goblet, causing dark wine to splatter all over Taichi's clothes.

Sora gasped as she watched Taichi's face change. 

From blank and emotionless, the young man's expression contorted into one of absolute fury. His eyes turned almost black and his lips drew back in an ugly snarl. Sora trembled in her seat. The man who'd knocked over Taichi's goblet didn't seem to notice Taichi's change of expression at all. He had probably drunk too much wine and in his stupor, was oblivious to everything. Still with his darkened expression, Taichi got up from his seat and left the hall. 

And in that moment, Sora knew that this was not the Taichi she had known.

__________

Sora looked out sadly across Takenouchi Lake. It wasn't far from the castle, yet her parents still required six handmaidens to accompany her there for safety. Only a few days had passed since that truth-revealing night. Taichi had changed and the fact lay heavy upon Sora's heart. Allemar must have had a part in it. She hated the sorcerer now, more than ever. What he had done to Taichi, she didn't know, but she wondered if the old Taichi would ever come back. 

Sora's autumn-colored hair danced in the spring breeze and the white material of her simple gown fluttered behind her. Her six handmaidens followed the princess in a quiet, reserved train. Sora raised a hand to brush the white hair ribbon away from her face. 

"Princess." One of Sora's handmaidens tugged at Sora's sleeve and pointed to a figure a hundred paces in front of them, standing by the lake. 

It was Taichi. 

A surge of fear rose within Sora. Even though the young man had once been her friend, he frightened her now and she had no idea what to expect from him. Sora wanted to turn away, to run back to the castle, but Taichi had already spotted her. She felt his eyes upon her and knew he wanted her to come to him. She had no other choice, but to obey. 

Sora took a step. Something was drawing her to Taichi, something not of her will. Something that felt like magic. But she didn't resist. 

When Sora reached him, she said nothing and averted her eyes. 

"The weather is fair today," Taichi said pleasantly. 

"Yes." Sora knew that behind the cheerful mask was only a poor replica of the _real_ Taichi. Desperately, she wanted a wisp of the old Taichi to resurface. She wanted him to be kind and playful again. She wanted him to have that blissful, almost ignorant, freeness he had once had about his presence. The emotions welled up so fast that Sora had to bite down on her lip to keep the tears from coming. 

"And the lake is fair too," Taichi went on. 

"Yes, it's beautiful," Sora responded mechanically. 

"But the princess is fairer." Sora tensed at the words. She stood there dumbly, even as Taichi reached out a hand and tilted her chin up. The princess looked into his eyes and forced down a shiver. There was only emptiness. 

Despite the fact that Sora's handmaidens were now murmuring and whispering behind their hands, Taichi continued, "Do you love me, Sora?"

The princess was startled at this forward question. "I" she bit her lip, unable to think of an answer, "I" 

"Will you marry me?" 

Sora turned away. "I cannot marry someone I do not know," she whispered. 

Taichi took the princess by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "What are you talking about?" He laughed harshly. "I know you love me, Sora. From the first day we met. Don't try to fool me."

There was a pause before Sora painstakingly said, "I cannot love someone I do not know." 

She felt Taichi's grip on her shoulders tighten. She looked at the ground. 

Taichi put his face close to Sora's. "You do love me and you _will _marry me," he hissed. Then, he leaned forward and forced a kiss on Sora's lips. 

Sora struggled violently and then wrestled out of Taichi's grasp. Her handmaidens grouped around her, ready to protect their princess. But Sora pushed herself to the front. "What has happened to you, Taichi?" she cried. Her shoulders throbbed from the young man's rough hold. "What has Allemar done to you?"

Taichi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You have no right to talk about my master," he said darkly. 

"_What has he done_?" Sora screamed. 

Taichi's eyes were now narrow slits. His fist was balled up, and he shook in anger. "You will be silent!" he shouted. A burst of Dark exploded from him, enveloping the princess and her handmaidens. He heard them cry out, but then the sound was quickly silenced. When the dark haze finally cleared, he saw that in place of seven maidens were now seven swans. 

Taichi took a step back in horror. 

The white swans looked about each other in a dazed manner, but the one at the front of the group looked at Taichi sorrowfully. Then, with a flutter of white feathers, she turned and took flight, skimming across the surface of the lake. The six other swans followed. Soon, all of them were but tiny specks in the sky. All that was left was a white hair ribbon that was now slowly drifting to the ground before Taichi's feet. 

Taichi stared at the ribbon. He had done it. It was his fault. He had turned the princess and her companions into swans

A cruel smile slowly spread across his lips. 

_Now, you are truly mine, Princess. _

Scooping the ribbon into his palm, Taichi strode away from the lake and disappeared into the woods.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sora awakened from her memories at the soft call of her name. "Yes, Miyako?" 

Miyako was her head handmaiden. During the two years of their imprisonment, the two girls had grown close. 

"Someone is coming," Miyako said softly. Sora detected the fear in her voice. 

The princess cocked her head and listened. Miyako was right, there _were_ footsteps heading their way. 

And Sora only knew of one person who visited them during this time of the night. 

Taichi.

Author's Note: Whoa, I am way too fond of flashbacks! X_X If you've read my other fics, you'll know what I mean. And this is _not _a Taichi-bashing fic. Got it? Good. ^_^


	2. Enter Prince Charming

*Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me. Taichi, Yamato, Sora and Mimi don't belong to me. So leave me alone! Ugh, I'm getting tired of writing these disclaimers. T_T

**Feathers in the Sky**

By: RaspberryGirl

Taichi appeared at the edge of the lake, twenty paces from the enchanted maidens. "Good evening," he said, ever so courteously. He faced Sora. "Good evening, my princess." He gave a mocking bow. 

Sora made a disgusted sound. Moments earlier she had wept for Taichi, but now, seeing the _thing _that he had become, she had no more pity and sorrow left for him. 

"It's a fine night for a marriage proposal," Taichi said playfully. 

"Don't toy with me," Sora spat. "Release us from your spell immediately." 

"No matter how many times I ask you to wed me, you refuse. And no matter how many times you ask me to free you, _I_ refuse." Taichi laughed. 

Sora's handmaidens shrank away in fear. The princess noticed this and gathered them around her. "Don't be afraid," she bid them. She threw a defiant glare at Taichi. 

Taichi gave Sora an admiring smile in return. "Brave words, Your Highness." He looked up at the sky. "Since we cannot reach an agreement tonight, I will be on my way as I have other matters to attend to. But think carefully about my proposal, Sora. One day, you might change your mind." Whirling around, Taichi left. 

Sora stared at Taichi's retreating back, then sank to the ground. She knew very well in her heart that Taichi's spell would probably last for eternity if he wished so, but Sora was determined to fight him and his sorcery until her dying breath. She had done so for two years, and she could do so for twenty more. 

She would never give in willingly. 

She gave a fleeting glance at her handmaidens. They looked tired and worn. The nightmare of the past years clung to them like spider webs. They had nothing to do with Taichi but had been pulled into it because

Of her. 

_It's all my fault, _Sora thought, and she let out a sob of despair. 

* * *

Taichi walked in a hurried pace through the forest. He had kept his calm when he confronted Sora at the lake, but now, he was angry. 

Why didn't she just give in? Sora was very stubborn and in Taichi's opinion, very foolish. Her resolve was strong, but one day, that would break. 

A new thought came to his mind. Was she defying him because she wanted to marry someone she loved? 

_Senseless girl_. 

He had never proposed to her out of love. What he did was for his own personal reasons. Taichi's face darkened as he remembered. 

Allemar. 

That was who was behind all this. 

Even though the sorcerer was long dead, all the things Taichi had done in the last two years had been in Allemar's name. 

_Stupid_

Those were about all the things Allemar ever attributed to Taichi for as long as the young man could remember. And yet, Taichi had remained faithful to the sorcerer. Almost too faithful. After Allemar's death when Taichi was fourteen, the boy redoubled his efforts to master Allemar's craft with more fervor than before. Taichi's self-taught lessons had been hard and exhausting—sometimes even painful as he let the Dark magic meld with his blood. But finally, Taichi had achieved his goal. And he had come back to Takenouchi Castle to carry out Allemar's revenge. 

In his view, the revenge was just, for the King was Allemar's half-brother. Allemar had told the story to Taichi when was seven. The sorcerer had drilled the tale into Taichi's head so that the boy would never be able to forget it, even if he wanted to. 

When the previous King—Sora's grandfather—had been a young man, he had ventured into the woods one day on a hunting expedition. A storm rose up midway through and the King was separated from his men and got lost in the forest. As he wandered blindly through the trees, he caught sight of a tiny little cottage in the middle of an ash tree clearing. He hurried to the cottage and knocked to see if it was inhabited. The door opened and a beautiful woman offered him shelter from the storm. Her beauty entranced him and he stayed many nights. A few months after the King had left her, the woman found herself pregnant with the King's child. Eight years after the child was born, the woman fell ill and died. But on her deathbed, she revealed to her son that he was of royal blood and that she was a sorceress. Her final wish was for him to follow in her footsteps with the Dark arts.

And so he did. 

When the sorceress's child learned to wield his powers and grew up into a young man of twenty, he traveled to the royal palace and demanded an audience with the King. The King had, of course, married by then and had had other children. He'd forgotten about the sorceress, and hadn't known she had borne him a child, but when he looked upon the young man's face—which greatly resembled his mother's—the King's memory was revived. The young man proclaimed himself as the King's first son and thereby, the heir to the throne. The King grew frightened. He knew what the young man was capable of, he knew the young man carried the mark of the Dark arts. Panicked, the King could think of only one thing to do. He called for his guards, and by force, had the sorceress's son thrown from the castle. 

The young man was furious. He vowed revenge upon the royal family until he had gained control of the kingdom that was rightfully his. 

A few weeks later, the King held a celebration for his eldest son's twelfth birthday. On that festive day, the sorceress's son disguised himself as a servant and was able to slip into the royal castle, poising as a servant at the feast in the King's hall. A few weeks after the event, the king grew sick and died. The sorceress's son had slipped poison into his drink. 

The young man thought he was safe, but little did he know that his father had told the eldest prince of his first visit to the castle. The King had told his royal son that the dark-haired young man was his half-brother, but to beware because his half-brother was evil. After the King's death, the young prince suspected the sorceress's son, and he too, vowed his revenge. When he became the new King, he and his men hunted down his half-brother. The sorceress's son was tried, tortured, and finally, banished from the kingdom. 

Yet, Allemar never forgot about his vow of vengeance or his ambition to gain control of his father's kingdom.

Over the years, no matter how hard he looked for a secret entryway, Allemar could not penetrate the fortress of the royal castle since it was so heavily guarded. He was growing weaker and weaker as the years passed, since sorcerers of his type do not live very long. That was why he decided to have an apprentice. 

Taichi. 

Allemar's hopes for revenge had gone up as he watched the royal family from his mother's cottage. And when he found out that the young prince—who was now King—had not born a son, but a daughter, he knew it was his time to strike. 

Allemar taught Taichi everything he knew and when the boy was eleven, the sorcerer sent him off to the castle to observe the enemy. But, of course, things didn't go as Allemar had planned. 

But one important thing _had _been accomplished. 

Taichi had managed to get close to the princess. 

_Sora..._Taichi smiled wryly. Her feelings for him had changed so much since the time they first met to the present. When they'd been children, Taichi had liked her very much, perhaps even loved herbut that had been a long time ago. And that was before he had chosen to wipe out all emotion from his heart. What was love be to him now? He was bound to his duties to Allemar because—as the sorcerer had liked to remind him everyday when he was alive—Allemar had saved Taichi's life when the boy was a baby. 

That was the greatness of his debt. And Taichi didn't like it at all.

But of course, he had no choice, but to repay it. 

* * *

"Princess, please," Miyako pleaded. "Don't cry." 

Sora raised her head dully. She still remembered, clear as ever, how she had felt those first moments when she had been changed into a swan. There had been that awful feeling of confusion and the dreadful knowledge that her world was forever changedshattered... 

It was all too much. 

"Your Highness," Miyako whispered.

Sora heard the weariness in her handmaiden's voice. Her companions depended on her for strength and comfort. If she gave up, there'd be no hope for them of being released from the spell. She couldn't let that happen. 

With much effort, Sora got to her feet. She could sense the invisible sigh of relief that swept through her attendants. "Our human time draws close to an end," Sora whispered. "Go now and spend what remains. But remember to return to the lake whenwhen..." Sora faltered, but her maidens knew what she meant and with silent curtsies, they disappeared into the wood. 

Sora remained by the edge of the lake until the last of her maidens had left. Quietly, she turned her eyes on the silver surface of the rippling water. How long it seemedbut in reality, it had only been two years. 

But so much had happened. 

The princess's eyes grew blurry. The next day after her disappearance two years ago, her parents had been frantic. They'd turned the kingdom upside down in their frenzied searches for her. 

After the first few months, the King and Queen's hopes dwindled and by the time two more months had passed, it vanished all together. 

Many nights—during the midnight hour, when Sora was allowed back her human form—she had yearned to go to her grieving parents. But she never did. She couldn't stand the pain it would bring them to know that their only child was imprisoned under such a spell. They would try to free her from it, but it would be to no avail. She herself did not know the cure, only Taichi did. Her parent's efforts would only be a false light of hope and Sora did not need its illusionary comfort. 

Still, Sora stayed at Takenouchi Lake for the two years, watching over the King and Queen. She _had_ to make her home at the lake anyway, for the spell only let her return to human shape at midnight if she touched the lake. She never let any of the servants who came to the lake see her or her handmaidens though, for fear that they might report the sighting to her parents. Instead, she would slip near the castle in the shadows of the night, near windows or open crevices, hoping to catch drifts of information. 

She did this no longer for the castle was abandoned and both the King and Queen were now dead. 

A year ago, she had heard her father had mysteriously died in his sleep. The cause of his sudden death was still unknown, but the castle servants rumored it was murder, others saying he'd died of poison. The Queen was devastated. She had lost her daughter and now her husband in such a short interval. A few months after the King's death, the Queen wasted away, and died herself, soon after. 

Since the royal Takenouchi family had no other heirs and no other living relatives, the cousins of Ishida's royal family took over. It had been an easy gain for Ishida and Takenouchi were on peaceful terms. The House of Ishida now ruled over Takenouchi, but the kingdom's name remained unchanged. 

Sora was only all too glad that Takenouchi hadn't destroyed itself in civil war. 

A rustling in the nearby bushes reached Sora's ears and the princess whirled around. She heard the faint sound of voices and the crunching of twigs and leaves underfoot. 

Someone was out there. 

Sora looked around, panicked. She needed to hide. If whoever was in the woods came to the lake and saw her they would surely be frightened out of their wits. After all, what would a lone girl, dressed in eerie white, be doing out in the middle of the woods at midnight? Just as Sora was about to move, she heard a scream. 

It was one of her handmaidens. 

Sora heard more voices rise up and the sound of a struggle. Immediately, she sprinted in the direction of the noise. 

Not too far into the woods, amid a close cluster of trees, she caught sight of a skirmish. Two burly men—huntsmen, by their clothes—held onto one of her attendants. The girl was obviously in a state of panic for her long dark hair flew wildly about her, and she would not hold still. Miyako was also there, trying to come to the girl's aid but another man held her back. 

"Look over here, I found another one!" a voice cried. Three men submerged, holding fast to another one of Sora's companions. This girl looked close to tears. 

"What do you suppose they are?" asked one of the huntsmen holding onto the dark-haired girl. 

It was then that Sora noticed the regal young man who stood in the center of the group. His face was unlined, youthful; appearing much less experienced than the others. He was richly dressed in brocaded clothes, a gem-studded sword hanging at his side. His blonde hair shone pale in the moonlight and his blue eyes appeared thoughtful. 

"Maybe they're pixies, or nymphs" the man holding Miyako suggested. 

"Or witches," the first man said. "Who knows what ungodly beasts roam about this forest during the night." 

"What should we do with them, Your Highness?" Another man asked. 

_Your Highness? _Sora looked at the young man sharply. _Could that youth be_

"Perhaps we should take them back to my father," he said. It didn't sound like he was serious. "At last, something interesting after six months of boredom." 

_A member of the new royal family of Takenouchi? _

"No," the man holding the dark-haired maiden said. "Perhapsperhaps we should do away with them" 

"They _could_ be dangerous," another chimed in. "After all, this isn't Ishida. Who knows what creatures roam in the woods of Takenouchi." 

"No!" Sora cried, bursting from her hiding place. All of the men turned their attention to her, startled. "Please, I beg you, don't harm them!" 

None of the men moved. Sora's eyes shifted from one face to the next. _Now, I've done it, _she thought bitterly, _they're probably going to capture and kill me too. _

As if reading her mind, Miyako gave a desperate cry, "Princess, run!" 

All heads whipped to her. The men stared, their eyes flitting from Sora to Miyako, then back. 

"Princess?" the blonde-haired young man said softly. He appraised Sora. 

Sora ignored the young man's eyes. "Please don't hurt them." 

"We won't," the young man assured her. "Now tell mewho are you?" 

Sora disregarded his question. "Let them go and I shall be forever grateful," she said. 

The young man signaled to his men. "Let them go." 

The three maidens were quickly released. They rushed to Sora's side. 

"Now," the young man repeated, "who are you?" 

Once more, Sora didn't answer. "Away," she hissed to her companions and with that, all four turned and fled into the trees. 

_Don't let them pursue, please don't let them pursue, _Sora thought wildly as she rushed with her attendants to the lake. She could already feel the spell drawing her to the water's edge. Her human hours were almost up. Sora caught the glimmer of water as she neared the edge of the forest. Bursting from the trees, the princess and her three gasping handmaidens raced to the lake. The rest of her companions were already there. The attendants followed as the princess entered the water, and in moments, nothing remained of them but a flock of seven majestic swans. 

* * *

Prince Yamato stared in surprise as the four maidens suddenly turned and ran. 

"Should we follow?" one of his men asked. 

"No," Yamato said. "No." He stared at the spot where that girl had been. The maiden with the hair that was like the autumn leaves. The defiant brown eyes. Who was she? Yamato didn't know, but he swore he'd find out. 

"Your Highness," another of his huntsmen said, "it is getting late. We should head back to the new castle. We wouldn't want to find any more surprises in this wood. Ones that are considerably more unpleasant than those maidens."

Slowly, Yamato consented. The maidens had headed in the direction of the old lake. And tomorrow night, he would wait for them there. 

* * *

A brown-haired girl watched as the swan princess and her companions in the lake. She held a reed basket containing dried fish and bread. With a sigh, she walked to the lake's edge. 

"Good evening, Sora," Mimi said without much emotion. 

Sora, of course, could not respond. 

Mimi took away the cloth that covered her basket and began throwing the food to the swans. She looked at the enchanted princess with pity, but also with a tinge of jealousy. 

"Look at you now," Mimi taunted. "Great daughter of the Kings of Takenouchi. Your mother and father are dead; your glorious castle reduced to ruins, Ishida ruling your land. What good are you to your kingdom and people? Under the enchantment, you are powerless. And yet, _why do you still stand in my way_?" The last sentence was a high-pitched shriek. 

Sora only pecked at the food that drifted on the lake, not looking at Mimi. 

"Why doesn't Taichi pay attention to me, yet frets over you day and night?" Mimi went on. Jealously and hatred rang in her voice. "Why does Taichi ignore me?" 

Sora stopped pecking and began swimming farther away from the enraged girl. 

Mimi only watched. "I know the secret to the spell, Sora," she whispered softly. "Perhaps one day, I will tell you." With that, she walked away. 

* * *

Taichi looked up at the sound of the cottage door opening. It was Mimi. 

"Good evening," Mimi said softly. 

Taichi said nothing in return. Instead, he resumed looking at the ancient tome before him. 

Tears of hurt threatened to overflow and without another word, Mimi ran into her small room and shut the door. Taichi looked up again. 

_Foolish girl, _he thought, _Just like Sora. _His brow furrowed in frustration. Why were all women this way? Taichi's fingers tapped absently on the ancient volume of spells. Why didn't Mimi just leave? Taichi wasn't about to stop her. Why did she feel so obliged to stay with him? Was it because Taichi had saved her from those bandits a year and a half ago? The young magician smiled slightly. That hadn't been on purpose. The ruffians were in his way and threatened to attack him so Taichi had killed them. It was after they were all dead that he had discovered their young captive, a girl, around fourteen or so. She'd told him that the thieves had ransacked and burned down her village. They'd stolen her away from her family as they departed with their swindled merchandise, hoping to sell her into servitude in the next town. In tears, the girl thanked Taichi for saving her, and Taichi—who'd been in a gracious mood that night—let her stay at Allemar's—now his—cottage. He had expected the girl to depart immediately after a day or so, but she didn't. Her stay stretched to a few weeks, then months, and finally, a year. 

Sometimes, Mimi was somewhat of a bother, but mostly, she was good help around the cottage. She cooked and cleaned and washed the clothing, giving Taichi more time to concentrate on his magic. Mimi, by this time, knew that Taichi was a sorcerer, but that didn't scare her away. When Taichi had told the girl of Sora and the spell she was under, Mimi still showed no sign of wanting to depart. 

Why she persisted to stay and did all she did for free, Taichi had no idea. 

_Probably because she has no place else to go, _Taichi decided and with that thought, went back to his books. 

__________

Another midnight came and once more, Sora and her handmaidens were restored to their human forms. Taichi appeared before them shortly and spoke curtly with Sora. This night, he didn't persist in asking for her hand in marriage and left quickly, which told Sora that he had probably stumbled upon some interesting spell in his practice of the Dark arts. She didn't care. As long as he left her and her companions alone, she didn't care what he did. 

But her feelings disagreed with her mind, and her heart still hurt at the sight of him. 

"Would you like us to leave you to your thoughts, Princess?" Miyako asked. 

"It's all right." Sora managed a smile. "I—"

"Good evening," a voice said. 

Sora whipped around. A figure walked toward them from the shadows of the forest's edge.

Had Taichi come back? 

Sora let out a gasp as the figure stepped into the glow of the moonlight. "You!" 

The blonde-haired young man smiled at her. "Yes." 

"What do you think you're doing here?" she cried angrily. "Leave this place!" 

The young man raised an eyebrow, "Oh? This place is more mine than yours. The prince of the kingdom is free to go where he pleases." 

"The prince?" Sora repeated. "Then you are a son of the Ishida House?" She bowed her head. "Thank you," she said softly. 

The young man gave her a puzzled look. "For what?" 

Sora shook her head. "Never mind." 

The young man looked at Sora's handmaidens, then his gaze shifted back to Sora. "My name is Yamato, what's yours?" 

Sora looked at the ground. "I cannot give my name away. And it's better if you don't know it." 

To Sora's surprise, Yamato laughed. "You are clever with your responses, my lady," he said heartily. Then his tone turned serious. Once more, he appraised Sora and her companions. Finally, he said in a low voice, "Are you the swan maidens of this enchanted lake?"

"Swan maidens?" Sora pretended to be baffled by what he was saying. "Enchanted lake?" But her voice couldn't help the slight tremble. 

"Yes," Yamato said. "That is the rumor around here. Two years ago, the princess of the previous royal family, along with six attendants disappeared without a trace. The last place the princess and her maidens were ever seen was by this lake. After their disappearance, a group of white swans began to inhabit this lake, earning it a new name—Swan Lake. Some of the peasants who live near here believe that an evil magician turned the princess her companions into swans. And seeing you, I can't help but wonder" 

Sora's heart pounded. He knew. Or at least, he had a suspicion. 

"And yesterday night, one of your companions called you 'Princess'." 

Sora opened her mouth, but nothing came out. 

Yamato moved closer. "Please, don't look so afraid. You don't have to answer any of my questions. I came here because I wanted to apologize for the way my men acted last night." Yamato's blue eyes bore deep into Sora's. 

The girl's heart beat faster and she could feel a blush creep up to her face. "Sora," she suddenly blurted out. "My name isSora." 

Yamato looked surprised at her sudden answer, but then he smiled. "Sora. It's beautiful, like the sky. That's also the meaning of your name, isn't it?" 

The girl nodded. 

"Sora." Yamato was so close now that the princess could reach out and touch him. "She was—you are—the daughter of the deceased King and Queen of Takenouchi, aren't you?" 

Sora hesitated, then looked into Yamato's eyes. They were so innocent, filled with compassion. With a sob, Sora broke down, and proceeded to tell Yamato her story. 

* * *

  
"Mimi!" Taichi called, as soon as he stepped into the cottage. 

"Yes?" The girl appeared in the doorway of her chamber. "Do you need me for something?" 

"Go and tend to Sora," Taichi said impatiently. "I just remembered that I saw some men in the forest last night. They looked like they could cause trouble. I must make sure that they do not go near the lake. Well? Don't just stand there!" he snapped. "Go! Leave me so I can find a warding spell to keep those meddling idiots away." 

"As you wish," Mimi said quietly. She fetched her reed basket and hurried out the door. 

Mimi half-ran, half-walked through the wood, feeling miserable. Brooding, the girl continued her trek in an absent-minded fashion. As Mimi approached the lake, she realized that someone was in the lake clearing, someone that didn't look like Sora or any of her maidens. Darting behind a tree by the forest's edge, Mimi watched. 

* * *

Yamato looked at Sora with sympathy after the princess had finished her story. "I'm sorry," he said softly. 

"It's not your fault," Sora said glumly. 

"This Taichi, where can I find him?" Yamato asked. 

Sora's head shot up. "What?" 

"Where can I find him?" Yamato repeated. 

The princess did not like the look in the prince's eyes. "Why do you want to find him?" she asked quietly. 

"I want to break the spell. I swear I'll do it. I'll find a way." He took Sora gently by the shoulders. "And then" He trailed off. 

Sora shook her head, knowing Yamato's pledge was no use. "Your words are honorable, Prince of Takenouchi, but I fear that's all they'll be. Words." 

"I _will_ find a way to set you free," Yamato said determinedly. 

"Perhaps," Sora said skeptically. She didn't dare hope. 

"I promise," Yamato said solemnly. "Even if I have to kill the magician myself." 

"No!" 

Yamato was caught of guard at Sora's outburst. Then he asked softly, "Did you—do you—still have feelings for thismagician?"

Sora froze at the question. _Did_ she? 

_Yes once, perhapsa long time ago_But before she could answer out loud, a noise sounded in the fringe of trees surrounding the lake. From the corner of her eye, Sora thought she glimpsed someone moving back into the shadows of the trees. 

"You must go," Sora said quickly. Yamato looked at her with an expression of hurt. Sora felt guilty, but she knew they were being watched. "I'll see if I can find out the cure," Sora said. She hoped it would make Yamato feel better. "Now, hurry!" 

Reluctantly, Yamato took a few backward steps in the direction of the trees. Then he turned around and sprinted. 

Sora watched him go. What had just happened tonight? She wasn't sure. Had she finally found a hope for freedom? Or had she found something else

* * *

Thoughts raced through Yamato's mind as he ran back to the spot where he had left his horse. _Sora_The thought of her left him a little light-headed. She was the lost princess of Takenouchi—the subject of the sorrowful tale behind Swan Lake, the indirect cause of the Takenouchi family's demise. He felt pity for the beautiful princess. 

No. 

More than thatHe felt much more than pity.

* * *

Mimi had seen what she'd needed to see. What she'd hoped to see. Almost giddy now, she waited for quite an amount of time after the young man had departed before stepping into the lake clearing. 

"A fine night isn't it, Sora?" Mimi greeted. 

"Yes," replied the princess slowly. 

Mimi went over and handed the basket's contents to Sora. "Do you miss being human?" 

Sora was taken unawares. Then with a sigh, she answered, "Of course." 

Mimi cast a careful glance at Sora. What was Taichi doing, wasting his energy on this girl? The Dark magic woven into his blood would make his life span short. After all, you can't have powerful magic without paying a price_. _But just how many years did Taichi plan to devote to Sora? 

"Ihave something to tell you," Mimi said cautiously. "But you mustn't tell Taichi that I told you." 

Sora only looked at Mimi warily. 

"The spell," Mimi began, "you want to know the cure, don't you?" She caught a trace of astonishment on Sora's face, which quickly disappeared. 

Mimi didn't wait for a response. "The cure" Did she really want to do this? "The cure is" 

Of course she did. 

With Sora gone, Taichi would notice Mimi. 

"If you get someone to propose to you, out of truelove, I believe the spell will be broken," Mimi rushed. "That is the cure." 

Sora looked stunned. "Th-thank youMimi," she stammered, still unable to believe what had just happened. 

Mimi knew exactly what the princess was thinking. She could almost see the idea form in Sora's mind. 

She smiled.

Author's Note: *Warning* I was listening to _Yubiwa_ (from the Escaflowne movie), _Sora_ (also from the movie), and _Scarlet_ (from Ayashi no Ceres) when I was typing this chapter. Be warned that those songs do very strange things to my mood. ^_^ For authors afflicted with writer's block, go download those songs and I swear: _you will get your inspiration back_! ^_~ Just a little tip! Oh, and I decided to add Miyako to this fic because I dislike her, so she'll probably never get a story of her own. Since she appeared in _this_ fic, it makes up for it. -_-


	3. A Royal Ball

*Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me. Taichi, Yamato, Sora and Mimi don't belong to me. So leave me alone! Ugh, I'm getting tired of writing these disclaimers. T_T

****

Feathers in the Sky

By: RaspberryGirl

The following night, when Yamato came again, Sora could hardly control her excitement. Her handmaidens were also restless with newfound hope. 

"I know the cure to the spell!" Sora burst out as soon as Yamato reached her side. 

Yamato's eyes widened. "You do? How?" 

"It doesn't matter," Sora said. "But what _does_ matter is that I've found something to believe in, a future to hope for after these last two years!" She laughed; something she had not done in a long time. 

"I'm happy for you," Yamato said sincerely. And to Sora's surprise, he caught her in his arms and whirled her around. When he set her down, she was blushing. 

"Now," said Yamato, "what is the cure?" 

Sora flushed even more. When she spoke, her voice wavered, "Some-someone must ask for my hand in marriage out of true love. And when I am wed to that person, the spell shall be broken." 

Yamato was silent for a moment. "Is that all?" 

Sora nodded. 

After another pause, he said, "Then I shall be the one to ask for your hand." 

"Oh!" Sora was taken aback. "Yamato, y-you don't have to. This is something serious. I—I don't want you to feel forced to do it out of—of kindness." 

"No," Yamato said slowly. "I'm not doing this out of sympathy. I'm doing this because"—he glanced at Sora—"I care about you." 

Sora only stared. What did he mean? 

"I love you, Sora." 

Sora held down a startled cry. "But—but you've only known me for three days!" 

The prince laughed. "And I care deeply for you already. It's the truth, Sora." Yamato studied the princess's face. "Don't you want it to be this way? Perhaps…perhaps I was right. You still have feelings for that magician." 

Sora bit her lip. 

"You don't love me, do you?"

"I—I…" Sora couldn't make her mind think. Did she care for—perhaps even love—Yamato? Or was he right in saying that she still had traces of her old feelings for Taichi? "I do care for you," Sora said finally. 

"Then marry me!" Yamato said eagerly. His face brightened. "If we wed, you'll have your freedom and my love as well. Be my Queen, and we shall rule Takenouchi together." 

Sora looked up into those steady blue eyes. "All right," she whispered. 

Yamato broke into a smile. "In four days, my mother and father plan to throw a ball for me, in hopes that I'll find a bride. I haven't told them about you yet," he added quickly. "Knowing my parents, they'd probably think you were some apparition or evil spirit. They would've kept me away from the lake." Yamato took Sora's hand. "The ball would be the perfect place for me to declare my love and ask for your hand in marriage." 

"But how would I get to the new Takenouchi castle?" Sora interrupted. "I have no horse, and walking would probably take days. I'd turn back into a swan before even getting halfway to the castle. Or worse." 

Yamato looked thoughtful. "I'll send my most trusted servant to fetch you then," he said. "At midnight. You'll be a little late for the ball, of course, but that can't be helped." 

All of a sudden, Sora felt a twinge in her chest. The lake called to her and she knew her human hours were waning. 

"In four days, Sora," Yamato whispered. Quickly, he slipped a ring from his finger onto hers. "Four days, and you shall be free." 

Sora nodded, the ring giving her reassurance. The band was still warm from Yamato's hand. Gently, Sora freed herself from Yamato's grasp and retreated to the lake with her handmaidens. Yamato waited until they had transformed into swans before taking leave of Swan Lake. 

***

Mimi sat on her bed, a small red book in her hands. She was in a good mood. She'd tended to Sora and her companions earlier in the night, then hid among the trees as she made to leave, waiting for Sora's princeling to turn up. Mimi had not been disappointed when Yamato showed up a short while later. Mimi had heard their entire conversation, and the reason she was content was because she'd heard that foolish young man propose to Sora. 

Just as Mimi planned. 

__

Four days, she thought, _and you shall be gone from my life, Sora. And Taichi's too. _

Feeling very giddy, Mimi glanced at the red book in her hands. It was small, barely bigger than her palm. The red leather cover was old and worn, and bronze clasps at the side held it closed. A silver seal, resembling a circle of ash trees, was stamped onto the cover. 

Mimi flipped open the book and looked at the familiar first page. The ancient markings seemed to mock her. Over many months of hard work, Mimi had managed to decipher some of the words. She read aloud, "Open not…this book of red…or with your life you shall pay. If you dare to go beyond…the ring of ashes will be your grave—" 

Mimi slammed the book shut. She always got a sinking feeling after she read this, so she had never bothered to finish. She knew what it said by heart anyway. The book was clearly warning her that if she went beyond the first page, the warding spell would kill her. And Mimi didn't want to die. 

__

Stupid spell, Mimi thought. But it made sense that it was there. After all, it _was_ Allemar's personal journal. 

Setting the book aside, Mimi blew out the candle and climbed into bed. Taichi had found the journal about five months ago and only after a month of trying to figure it out he'd given up and had cast it aside. Mimi had taken an interest in it though. She knew Taichi wanted to know what was written in the journal. He believed the pages held bits of information about his clouded past. It was obvious, no matter how much he tried to hide it, that his past meant a lot to him. Mimi had always felt there was something missing from Allemar's story of finding Taichi in the woods. She wasn't sure she believed it. If Mimi could only read Allemar's journal… 

__

But I can't even get beyond the first page, she thought angrily, throwing it aside. 

But one of these days, she would get past the spell, and reveal all of Allemar's secrets. And Taichi would be forever grateful. 

__________

During the next four days, Sora began to notice things about Taichi she'd never paid much attention to before. Little things, such as lines on his face and slight bags under his eyes. 

__

It's just my conscience exaggerating things, Sora told herself. _Now is not the time to feel sorry for him. Not while you're so close to breaking the spell. _

Finally, the fourth day came. Taichi came with Mimi earlier than usual that night. The two didn't stay long. Sora breathed a sigh of relief as they disappeared into the trees. After she was sure Taichi and Mimi had gone, Sora began looking for any signs of Yamato's servant. 

***

The reason Taichi had Mimi come was because he was not feeling well. As the two walked back to the cottage in the ash clearing, the young magician had to lean on Mimi for support. 

"Are you all right?" Mimi asked worriedly. 

"Fine," Taichi said, a little breathlessly. "Just experiencing the after effects of the warding spell I cast." 

Around seven nights had passed since he cast it. Mimi didn't know the effects would drag out this long. And speaking of the spell how did that young man, the one called Yamato…_He must've still been by the lake when Taichi cast the charm, _Mimi decided. _So the wards don't work on him. _

All for the better. 

"It'll be her birthday soon," said Taichi suddenly. 

"What?" 

"Her," Taichi mumbled. He sounded half-asleep. "Sora." 

Mimi was startled at his talkativeness. A searing sensation of jealousy welled up in her chest. "I see." She had never seen Taichi this way. Taking advantage of the situation, Mimi asked, "Do you still like Sora?" 

Taichi blinked then gave a sluggish shrug. "I don't know." 

This answer was very disheartening to Mimi. But at least it was better than a "Yes."

"Maybe I'll do something for her on that day," he continued groggily. 

Mimi stared at Taichi. Since when had he cared for these things? He'd always been so cold, so distant. But…maybe he'd always cared. He'd just never let it show. Or perhaps what Taichi hid was himself. 

Just then, the young magician groaned and stumbled, nearly taking Mimi down with him. "We're almost at the cottage," Mimi said as she hauled him up. She tried to sound comforting. 

"Can't…" Taichi mumbled. "Too tired…" 

And then he fainted. 

***

Sora was getting worried. There was still no sign of Yamato's servant. What was taking him so long? After waiting for what seemed a very long time, the princess told her handmaidens, "Wait here while I go and look for Yamato's servant. Don't worry. If I don't come back it would most likely mean I found him and left for the castle. Miyako, make sure the others don't stray." Sora motioned for Miyako to come to her. When the girl reached the princess, Sora leaned forward and whispered, "If Taichi or Mimi come back, distract them. Make sure they don't know I'm gone." 

Miyako nodded. "Good luck, Princess." 

"Yes," Sora agreed. "Good luck to us all." 

With a last look at her companions, Sora entered the forest. 

***

Mimi paced at Taichi's bedside, stopping once in a while to stare down at his sleeping face, tears threatening to overflow. The things he'd said before he'd fainted were sincere—she was sure of it. Mimi's guilt was almost overwhelming. How would he react when he found Sora gone the next night? 

Mimi fiddled with her hair. A moan escaped Taichi's lips. 

__

I must tell him. 

Seizing the young magician by the shoulders, Mimi cried, "Taichi! Taichi!" 

Taichi only mumbled something in his sleep. 

"Sora's gone, Taichi!" Mimi wailed. "Wake up!" 

That seemed to get Taichi's attention. He bolted upright, blinking the last traces of slumber from his eyes. "What?" 

"Sora left," Mimi whispered, suddenly afraid. "She figured out the cure and the new Takenouchi prince from Ishida has offered to marry her. She's probably on her way to the castle right now." 

"She figured out the cure?" Taichi cried. "How?" His eyes narrowed on Mimi. The girl backed away. "_You_ had something to do with it, didn't you?" he said quietly. His voice was back to normal, reserved and unfeeling. 

Sobbing, words began to tumble from Mimi's mouth and before she knew it, she had told him everything. 

"Come with me," Taichi said brusquely after Mimi had finished. "Since you were the one who started this mess, you're going to help me fix it." Seizing her by the wrist, he dragged her out of the cottage. 

***

After a careful search, Sora finally found Yamato's servant. 

When the man saw her at first, he backed away in fear, but then realized who she was. He began to stammer. "Y-you're Princess S-sora…the—the one Prince Yamato told me about. I'm sorry, Your H-highness, but my horse and I must have gotten lost b-because I couldn't find the lake and—and when I thought I was close…there seemed t-to be some sort of wall b-blocking me from—"

"It's all right," Sora said quickly and urgently. "Take me to the castle, before time runs out."

The servant nodded and swung Sora onto the horse behind him. Urging the steed into a speedy gallop, they rode away in the direction of the royal castle. 

***

Using his magic, Taichi transported both Mimi and himself to the new Takenouchi castle in a matter of seconds. 

Mimi, who had been instructed to hold onto Taichi, let go when she saw the beautiful castle before her. The world spun and she wobbled dizzily. 

"This way," Taichi hissed sharply, then grabbed the girl and took her to a heavily shadowed part of the castle. 

"What now, Taichi?" Mimi asked in a small voice. 

"Be silent and stand still," Taichi snapped. He looked Mimi over. "Maybe you'll be of some use after all." Taichi took a step back. "I want you to pretend you look like Sora. Imagine you had her hair, her eyes, her face." Taichi set his hands upon Mimi's shoulders. "Now close your eyes and do it." It was not a request, but a command. 

Mimi obeyed. She thought her hardest. She remembered Sora's features to the last detail and wished them upon herself. Finally, Taichi's voice told her to open her eyes. When she did, she could see a wisp of a harsh smile on the young magician's face. "It's nice to see you…Princess." 

"What?" Mimi looked around. Was Sora here? 

"You're a fool, Mimi," Taichi sneered. "Don't you understand? I want you to be 'Sora' for tonight. Enter the castle and get the prince's attention. Dance with him, talk to him, do whatever you want—just remember that you're Sora. After all, our scheming princess can't be freed of the spell if her Prince Charming proposes to the wrong girl. And when the real Sora does arrive and sees the prince with you, she'll think he betrayed her and run off." Taichi gave Mimi a push. "Now go." 

Nervously, Mimi found her way to the castle ballroom. As she passed a wall of mirrors in one of the halls, she gasped when she saw her reflection. The face of Sora stared back at her. She was in a long, trailing black dress with a low-cut front and flowing sleeves. Mimi swallowed. She couldn't let Taichi down. 

As soon as she entered the ballroom, the prince rushed to her. 

"Sora!" he cried. "You're here!"

"Yes," Mimi responded. She held back a sigh of relief when she realized her voice sounded exactly like Sora's. 

"A dance then, Princess?" The prince asked with a gracious smile. "I don't want to be too hasty with my proposal."

"A dance would be wonderful," Mimi answered and the prince led her onto the dance floor. 

***

Sora's heart pounded as the horse reached the castle. It was magnificent, with spiraling towers and sweeping archways. 

"You must hurry, Your Highness," the serving man warned. "The prince was expecting you quite a while ago, and he must be worried out of his wits by now." 

Sora thanked the servant before hurrying into the castle. 

Thanks to the serving man's directions, the princess was able to locate the ballroom quickly. She was slightly embarrassed at having attended the ball in nothing but a ragged white gown that only reached to her shins, a worn neckline and shredded sleeves. Her arms and legs felt naked and she was also barefoot. 

Sora stepped into the ballroom, and it was much to her surprise when she saw the throng of people part in half. In the middle of the room, a young man was on one knee in front of a slim girl. Sora gasped when she realized the young man was Yamato and that the girl was…

Her. 

Sora blinked twice. Was she seeing things? No, it really _was _her. Or someone who greatly resembled her anyway. And what was Yamato doing? Was he _proposing_ to that girl? 

"Yamato!" Sora cried. How could he? Had he forgotten his promise so quickly? Was his heart so fickle that his feelings could turn to another girl in just one night? Boiling inside with rage and hurt, Sora took Yamato's ring from her finger and threw it in his direction. Then, whirling about, she fled down the halls, the tears blurring her sight.


	4. Tragedy

*Disclaimer: Digimon doesn't belong to me. Taichi, Yamato, Sora and Mimi don't belong to me. So leave me alone! Ugh, I'm getting tired of writing these disclaimers. T_T

Author's Note: The reason why this story is similar to _The Swan Princess_ is because, well, _The Swan Princess_ is based off of _Swan Lake_ too! ^^; Sadly, I don't like the movie _The Swan Princess,_ so this story—despite coincidental similarities—was not based on that movie.

**Feathers in the Sky**

By: RaspberryGirl

Yamato stopped midway in his proposal when he heard someone shout his name. He gasped when he saw the girl. She looked exactly like Sora. And he was even more surprised when she threw something at him. The object bounced on the floor a couple of times before stopping a few paces from the prince. 

It was a ring. 

Yamato's eyes widened in recognition. It was the same ring he'd given Sora four nights ago. Quickly, he seized the hands of the girl in front of him. Nothing adorned her fingers. 

"You're not Sora!" he cried. Getting up, he chased after the fleeing princess. 

* * *

Sora ran blindly out into the cool night air. A burning feeling spread up from her chest and into her throat, making it hard to breathe. She had failed in her quest for freedom, she realized sadly. Yamato had given his heart to another. Crying openly now, Sora saw Yamato's servant nearby making his way to the stables with his horse. Hastily, the princess over to him. 

"Your Highness!" the serving man blurted when he saw Sora. "Wha-what's the matter?" 

"Nothing," Sora mumbled. She looked at him imploringly. "I need a horse." 

"Erwell, this steed is a fine one." The servant patted his horse's neck. 

"Could I borrow it? Just for tonight?" 

"Why, of course, Your Highness!" the serving man handed Sora the reins. 

Sora mounted the horse, flicked the reins, and sent the steed into a gallop away from the castle. 

Moments later, Yamato emerged from the castle. He spotted his servant and ran to him. "Did you see her?" the prince cried. 

"You mean the—the Princess Sora?" the servant asked hesitantly. "The maiden I was supposed to fetch tonight?" 

"Yes!" Yamato shouted impatiently. 

"Sheshe took my horse and went that way." He pointed at the castle gates. 

Without another word, Yamato raced to the stables. He emerged moments later, mounted on a horse of his own and chased after Sora. 

The figure burst outside from the castle just as Yamato rode out of the gates. Mimi ran after Sora and Yamato until she reached the front of the castle entrance. She hadn't seen Taichi anywhere, but she was sure he'd already returned to Swan Lake. Sora and her prince were probably heading there too. She saw a figure walking dazedly towards her. From his clothing, he seemed to be one of the castle servants. "You there!" she called. 

The serving man straightened. "Yes, my lady?" 

"I need a horse. Where are the stables?" 

"That way, my lady," said the servant, pointing. 

Without a word of thanks, Mimi ran in that direction. 

The serving man stared after her in a puzzled manner. What was the matter with everybody tonight anyway? 

* * *

Sora urged the horse into the fastest gallop it could manage. Behind her, she thought she heard the sound of Yamato close in pursuit. 

Hoping to throw him off, Sora veered her mount sharply into a small wood. She wasn't heading to the edge of the lake. She couldn't bear to face her handmaidens. Their inevitable disappointment and her own knowledge that she had failed pierced her like knives. Sora slowed down and reined her horse to a halt. She dismounted quickly and gave it a slap on the flank to send it homeward. Breaking into a run, Sora sped through the trees until she reached the edge of a cliff overlooking the lake. She'd only been to this place once in her childhood, before her nursemaid found out and banned her from there. 

Sora looked over the edge into the shimmering waters of the lake. 

* * *

Yamato saw Sora's horse dash away through the underbrush a little distance ahead of him. But where was its rider? Following the horse's tracks, he reached the place where it looked like Sora had dismounted. He, too, descended from his own steed and let it go. Following her faint footprints, Yamato cleared the final branches from his view, revealing the cliff. 

And there was Sora. 

"Sora!" Yamato cried. "I'm sorry!" 

The princess looked at him expressionlessly. "You broke your promise." 

"I didn't!" Yamato protested. "She looked just like you, Sora! I really thought it was you!" 

"You meanyou didn't fall in love with that girl at random?" 

"No!" said Yamato fiercely. "I love only you! I was fooled by that other girlit—it must have been Taichi!"

Sora paused to think about what Yamato had just said. Then, "You're probably right." That girl could have been Mimi. After all, Taichi could easily have altered her appearance to matched Sora's. That girl looked too much like her to have been just a coincidence. 

Softly, Yamato asked, "Will you forgive me?" 

"Iforgive you," Sora answered quietly. "But it's too late." 

"What do you mean?" 

Sora looked down at the lake. "Please understand. No matter what we do—what _I _do—Taichi will never give me up. If you and I married, he would find another method to steal me away. Or cause us pain." 

"He won't!" Yamato cried. "I'll have guards and—"

"Mortal guards are no match against him," Sora said sadly. "No, I've made my decision. Think about how much suffering I've brought indirectly through Taichi to the people I love. I don't want that to continue. And there's only one way to stop it." 

Yamato gasped as he realized what Sora was saying. "No! Sora, you can't possibly—"

"Farewell, Yamato." It was only then that the prince saw the silver tears that ran down Sora's face. "Farewell, Miyako." Then, so soft that it was almost inaudible, "FarewellTaichi." 

And with these words, Sora plunged into the cold waters of Swan Lake. 

* * *

Faraway, Taichi thought he heard a splash and an anguished scream. 

What had caused the splash, Taichi didn't know. It was a moonless night and everything was too dark. The splash and scream had come from the far end of the lake, and Taichi dismissed the sounds quickly, thinking that some animal had probably caused the noise. 

The young magician began pacing again. He was very cross, having waited by the lakeside for who-knows-how-long. 

Taichi cast a withering glance at Sora's whimpering handmaidens. _Stupid creatures. _

And where was Sora anyway? She should have reached the lake by now, so why wasn't she here? He had been present among the mass of people in the ballroom and when she had fled, he had slipped out and transported himself back here. If she didn't come in a few more moments, he would set off and look for her himself. 

Taichi started to pace more fervently. In his hands, he fiddled absently with a white hair ribbon. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth he strode, untilA loud crashing noise sounded in the distance. 

_Sora_? 

Tucking the ribbon back inside his doublet, Taichi hurried in the direction of the noise. After trekking in the forest for a short time, Taichi emerged into a small clearing. 

In the middle was a figure on its knees, but it wasn't Sora. 

"You!" Taichi cried angrily.

Yamato looked up and in shock, realized it was Taichi. The prince leapt to his feet, his hand instantly going to his sword hilt. Hatred and anger marred his face, and his eyes were like blue fire. "I'm going to kill you."

Taichi laughed. "You? You're nothing but a weak, pampered little princeling." 

Yamato only clenched his teeth and lunged. 

The force of Yamato's attack caught Taichi by surprise. Both men toppled to the ground. Taichi found himself pinned to the forest floor by Yamato. 

If the young magician had his regular strength, Yamato would already be dead. But since he was still suffering from the aftermath of a warding spell, had cast two transporting spells, and one disguise spell, Taichi was beginning to tire. Of course, he didn't let it show. Concentrating, he forced his power into his hands, but Yamato had a firm grip on them. The Dark energy crackled at his fingertips. It simmered around Yamato's face and Taichi knew it stung, but the prince seemed too angry to care. The magic sparked again then died out. 

Now all Taichi had to rely on was his physically strength. 

The magician struggled and finally brought one knee into contact with Yamato's stomach. With a choked cry, the prince doubled over and Taichi was able to kick Yamato off of him. The young magician got unsteadily to his feet. 

Yamato also got up. He had a wild expression on his face. "You're weakened, magician," he said in a dark voice. "By the end of this night, I'll have your head." Yamato pulled out his sword. 

For a moment, a spark of fear rose in Taichi. Yamato had a sword and he didn't. Taichi had no means to defend himself now. If he used his magic and conjured up a weapon, it'd leave him so weak that he probably couldn't even use it anyway. Taichi had two options. Stay and fight, or run. His pride kept him from the latter. No doubt, Yamato was a skilled swordsman and could take Taichi's head off in one swipe. 

Taichi swallowed. 

Just as Yamato was about to attack, the bushes near Taichi rustled and a very disheveled Mimi stumbled upon the scene. "Taichi!" 

Yamato looked at Mimi with hard, cold eyes. "You are in league with the magician?" Realization dawned on the prince. "_You_ are the one who pretended to be Sora?" When Mimi didn't reply, and only looked at the prince with bewildered, frightened eyes, he said, "After I'm done with this swine"—he indicated to Taichi—"I will kill you too." 

"No!" Taichi cried. "Don't harm her! She has done nothing!" 

"You are wrong, magician," Yamato said harshly. "She was the vixen you disguised to look like Sora, wasn't she? Because of her, SoraSora is" Yamato's voice wavered. 

Taichi's eyes narrowed. "Where is Sora? What has happened to her?" 

Yamato stood mute, his features like heavy lead. 

"_What has happened to Sora?_" Taichi screamed. 

Once again, Yamato did not answer Taichi's question. Instead, he asked one of his own, "Why did you keep her prisoner? Why?" 

Taichi was silent for a moment. Should he answer? "I had to," he finally said. "I didn't have a choice." 

"_You didn't have a choice_?" Yamato cried incredulously. "Don't you have a mind and heart of your own?" 

Taichi avoided his eyes. 

"Answer me!" Yamato yelled angrily. "Every man—"

Taichi looked at Yamato, his brown eyes like stone. "You think I wanted to become what I am?" he asked coldly. "You think I wanted to imprison Sora and cause her pain?" 

Evidently—from Yamato's expression—he thought Taichi did. 

Taichi glared at the prince. "Fool! If I were not bound to my master's will, I would've made something of myself! I would not have taken the path I am on now! II loved Sora!" 

"You don't know the meaning of love," Yamato said flatly. 

"My master, Allemar, saved my life when I was a baby," Taichi said, sounding strangely calm. He pretended not to hear Yamato's comment. "He found me in the woods one day and instead of leaving me to starve, he took me in and raised me. I owe him my life; I am bound to him as servant and apprentice. Allemar never accomplished his life's goal so I must complete it for him. Or die trying." 

Yamato stared at Taichi. "This 'Allemar' was a Dark sorcerer, wasn't he? You're a fool to remain loyal to someone who's already dead." 

Taichi glared at Yamato. "I stick to my vows. And I promised Allemar—"

"I don't care about your vows," Yamato said savagely. "You can stand by them, but now you will also die for them as well." 

Yamato tightened his grip on sword. He was going to strike. 

Mimi, who had been listening to their conversation, gave a piercing scream. "_No!_" She took a step towards Taichi, but then backed away as Yamato gave her a menacing glare. "You-you'll have to kill me first!" she shouted. 

"Mimi!" Taichi angrily motioned her away. "Get out of here! This is your chance to escape! Run! Why are you—" 

"But I can't leave you!" Mimi wailed. 

"Don't be stubborn!" Taichi shouted. "Go, _now_!" He tried to push the girl away, but Mimi resisted with all her might. During their struggle, something fell from Mimi's smock. 

It was Allemar's journal. 

Taichi paled at the sight of it. Mimi snatched it up quickly, clutching it to her breast. She took a few hasty steps away from the young magician. 

"You still have it?" Taichi asked softly. 

"Yes," Mimi whispered. "I—I haven't figured it out yet but—" 

"You should have gotten rid of it," Taichi said curtly. 

"But Taichi!" Mimi protested. "You wanted to learn more about your past, didn't you?" 

Taichi only said, "You should go." He cast a quick, nervous glance at Yamato. The prince only stood there, staring at them. 

"Taichi," Mimi said, "I've always believedfor some reasonthat Allemar wasn't telling you the truth. About your past, about everything." 

"You have no proof," Taichi said. His expression revealed nothing. 

"No," Mimi said slowly. "But—" She quickly changed the subject. "You're a kind person deep inside, Taichi. You stand by your beliefs honorablybut I just want to know if they are the _right _beliefs." A large tear rolled down Mimi's cheek. "Over the years I've stayed with you, I" Mimi bowed her head. "I've come to love you." 

Taichi looked startled. Yamato remained still, watching the magician and the girl. 

Mimi held Allemar's journal in front of her. She placed a hand on the cover. "I wanted you to know how I feelbefore I did this" Mimi opened the book with sudden, fierce energy. The journal opened not to the first page, but to a section that was very close to the end. 

With a choked scream, Mimi dropped the book and clutched her side. She fell to her knees her other hand to her mouth. But even that did not cover up the scarlet blood that seeped through her fingers. Suddenly, she began to cough violently and crimson drops fell upon the pages of the journal. Taichi watched in horror as the red blood came up in torrents from Mimi's mouth splattering messily all over Allemar's diary. 

"Mimi!" Forgetting about Yamato, Taichi ran to the girl and held her supportively in his arms. 

"Taichi" Mimi said faintly. "You can read Allemar's journal nowand find out about your pastI've paid the price for youso youdon't have to worry. Thisis what you've always wanted, isn't it?" 

"Not if you have to die," Taichi cried. 

"It's all right" Mimi's voice was growing weaker. "I'm happy nowit doesn't matter" 

"Of course it matters!" 

"Itwas her you loved all alongwasn't it? Even afterall these yearsyou still cared for her, deep inside. I thought I could make you forgetI think Iunderstand now" 

"Mimi, what are you talking about? _Mimi_!"

But she didn't answer. 

Taichi stared at the limp girl. The front of her smock was blood soaked. Her face and lips were pale and her brown hair clung to her face. Gently, he laid her down on the ground, then turned to Yamato. "Are you happy now?" he asked savagely. "Mimi is dead."

"We're even then," Yamato said quietly. 

"Even?" 

"We've both lost someone we cared for." 

Taichi gave Yamato a hard look. "Who was it that you lost?" 

"Sora." 

Taichi's eyes widened. "What?" 

"Sora is dead!" Yamato burst out. "All because of you!" 

"No!" Taichi whispered. "She can't be." His hand suddenly brushed the cover of Allemar's blood-soaked book. Numbly, he picked it up. Mimi had wanted him to read this. He was going to die in about a few minutes, when Yamato lost his patience, but he didn't care. He would read the journal before he was struck down. For himself. For Mimi. 

Taichi stared at the red-stained pages. The pale markings showed up bright against it. His eyes widened as he read the first words on the page: 

_The boy, Taichi, is a certain half-wit. He was so easily gulled into thinking that I found him in the woods. A fine story indeed! But the boy does not know that in truth, I stole him from a village one night. Stupid boy. But he's faithful enough, I suppose. He will make a fine servant. _

Taichi stopped reading. He couldn't bear it anymore. "Kill me," he whispered to Yamato.

The prince started. "What?" 

"Kill me," Taichi repeated. "Do it! I have no wish—no will—to live anymore." 

For a moment, Yamato raised his sword obligingly, the blade quivering above Taichi's head. "No." He looked at Taichi, then lowered the sword. "Sora wouldn't want this. And because you have told me you wish to die, I have no intention of granting you your wish." Yamato turned to leave. 

Taichi glared murderously at Yamato's retreating back. Anger gave him new strength. With a burst of energy, he sent a bolt of magic at Yamato. Then he lunged. 

The prince was taken by surprise by Taichi's attack. Instinctively, he whirled around, ready to defend himself. His sword sliced the air as he turned, striking Taichi in the chest. 

Yamato took a step back in horror, realizing what Taichi had made him do. 

Smiling, with blood seeping through the front of his garments, Taichi sank to his knees. A blood soaked white ribbon dropped from the front of his doublet. Then, he fell to the ground and was still. 

Spinning around, Yamato ran. 

* * *

It was not until he burst through the trees of the forest, that the prince realized he had subconsciously taken himself to Swan Lake. The place was repulsive to him now. He longed to run from it, but it was then that he caught sight of the swans. 

They were Sora's handmaidens, Yamato was sure. Taichi was dead and in a few moments, they would return to their true forms. Yamato's eyes drifted past them. He heard the gentle lapping of the water. For a moment, he considered throwing himself into the lake. 

The swans, he began to notice, were swimming closer looking at him with sorrowful eyes. Once more, Yamato looked out across the lake. How he wished he could drown himself as Sora had. How he wished to be dead as Taichi and his servant girl were. Just then, a faint ray of light broke out in the sky. It lighted the area, giving it a soft, ethereal look.

_No, _Yamato thought. _I can't kill myself. Imust move on and start anew. _

In front of him, the swans let out high-pitched cries. In an explosion of feathers and light, they were no longer birds, but six young maidens. The tallest of them—a girl with long lavender hair—hurried towards Yamato. "Where is our princess?" she inquired urgently. 

Yamato looked at her sadly. "The magician is defeated, and you are all free, butbut Sora is dead." 

The girl gasped. "No!" 

"It's true." 

The girl's cries grew distant to Yamato's ears. He heard the other maidens join in her mourning, but the sounds seemed very far away. 

"Your Highnesswhat shall we do now? Your Highness?" 

Yamato realized that all six maidens were turning to him for help. For guidance. 

"I" Yamato was on the verge of saying, "I don't know", but he stopped himself. "I will take you all back to my castle. Then"—he faltered—"thenyou will all be safe," he finished lamely. 

But his answer satisfied the girls. 

"Come," Yamato said wearily. "Let us depart from this wretched place." Swiftly, he turned his back, just as sunlight poured across the lake, turning night into day. The maidens followed, hushed. Some looked back at the lake. 

A long feather drifted down in front of Yamato. Grudgingly, he turned around. The lake was bathed in gold, glittering. The lush green trees rustled and from the distance, birds began to call. All around the lake area, white shapes were falling. The wind, Yamato realized, had thrown the swan feathers up into the air. 

Cushioned by the wind, the feathers in the sky swirled in one last dance over the lake before floating higher and disappearing into the dawn.

Author's Note: Hehewasn't the ending just so sweet and tragic? *Ducks from rotten tomatoes* Ahem, before you send any flames, please take note that I didn't kill Sora or any of the others because I didn't like them. In some versions of _Swan Lake_ the princess, the prince, the evil magician, and even some of the handmaidens all die. In my version, Yamato was spared because 1) I didn't want everybody dying in my fic, and 2) I like him way too much. ^_^ And as for who Sora "chooses" in the end, it's up for free interpretation. I'll let the reader decide. ;)


End file.
